Demon Riders
The Demon Riders were an outlaw biker gang, which operated in California in 1968. The gang consisted of four members: Mick, Keith, Ronnie and Charlie. History Dealings with Franchetti's In '68s, the Demon Riders were hired by Lucio Franchetti, a mobster who wanted his brothers assassinated. The bikers agree to carry out this assassination. The Demon Riders then confront the two Franchetti's and their men in a desert near the border of Mexico and proceed to kill them all. They then head out to Mexico to lay low for a while. But as they leave, Lucio's brother Nick manages to shoot Mick in the shoulder before he dies. As there was no way for them to ride to Mexico without treating Mick's wound, they stop at a nearby cave inhabited by an old man. Inside, the old man gives them some poisoned food, which paralyzes their bodies. Becoming The Horsemen The old man's true identity and intentions are revealed. He's the keeper of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, incredibly powerful beings, that were created to end the world. As the former vessels began to wither, the keeper transferred horsemen into the four bikers. Thirty-five years later, the keeper was informed through a vision, that the horsemen need to be released as the Magus of Light has escaped her imprisonment. As he does this, the bikers kill the keeper, take the talisman and then head to a small town in Florida, called Ginsberg to wait for the Magus and end of the mankind. On their way, the Demon Riders are stopped by a local sheriff and his deputy, who take a picture of them and then let them go. When the bikers reach Ginsberg, they begin to spread chaos and destruction to the denizens of the town. Soon after Jackie Estacado, accompanied by a local former preacher Michael Wells, come to the town in order to deal with the bikers, not knowing the full extent of their power. The battle draws to a stand-still as neither Jackie nor the Demon Riders can kill each other. With this conclusion, the bikers decide to wait for the Magus arrival as is Jackie and the preacher. As they wait, Jackie asks one of the bikers, named Charlie as to what happened to them thirty-five years ago. Charlie explains how they ran into the keeper after dealing with Lucio Franchetti's brothers and how they became the vessels of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Battle of Ginsberg Eventually, Walker, the Magus of Darkness, arrives to the town with the plan to stop the horsemen from being released from their bodies. Jackie, not knowing this, attacks Walker, believing him to be here to release the horsemen and start an apocalypse. Although at first Jackie is incapacitated by Walker's magic, he manages to infuse his Darklings with Magus own void magic and overpower him. Soon after, Magus of Light arrives and proceeds to release the horsemen from their vessels. As all hope is lost, Charlie stops the Magus of Light and takes the talisman from her. With the combined efforts of Walker and Jackie, they manage to once again imprison Magus of Light in the bowels of the Earth. With her gone, Walker traps the horsemen in their human vessels and appoints Michael as the new keeper. Jackie then asks Michael to transfer Pestilence out of Charlie into Lucio for his lies. The horsemen then are brought back to the keepers cave to be kept there forever. Meanwhile Charlie leaves to Mexico, leaving him the only, still active member of the Demon Riders. Notable Members * Mick - Inactive * Keith - Inactive * Ronnie - Inactive * Charlie - Active Gallery Apol2.jpg|Demon Riders rides. Apol73.jpg|Mick showing off their insignia to Jackie. Apol50.jpg|Lucio showing the picture of the Demon Riders to Jackie. Category:Comic Groups Category:Criminals